Vantas Brothers
by Kerra-Chan
Summary: Just my lame attempt at Vantascest, pretty much pwp.


_Don't really know what I'm doing. _

* * *

-…-

Karkat sighed as he walked home it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go home and be with his older brother. The young boy smiled slightly as he thought of the older Vantas, the younger loved his brother in more ways then one and he knew it was more than brotherly affection at that.

It scared him a bit. He was a sixteen year-old boy and his hormones had been acting up. He would wake up at night having to relieve himself of his hard on. He would touch himself as images of his twenty year-old brother would come to mind and would have to clench his teeth to hold in the moans trying to escape him.

He sighed once more before opening the door to his house surprised to find his brother there before him. Usually his brother was working one of the many jobs he had or out with friends.

"Hey Karkat." Kankri waved to him from his position on the couch.

"Hey, why are you home so fucking early?" Karkat asked trying to hide the small blush on his face as he walked into the kitchen.

"I decided to go home after school today, I realized I haven't been spending as much time with you as I should." The older Vantas replied stretching his arms above his head.

Walking back into the living room Karkat sat at the end of the couch, raising his eyebrow at Kankri. "That's nice but didn't you have plans today with Porrim?" He asked.

"I canceled." Was all the other one said.

"Then what do you wanna fucking do?" Karkat asked a smile on his face, delighted that his brother wanted to be with him.

"I suppose that we can watch some of your movies." Kankri offered.

"Al-fucking-right!" Karkat shot up to his room and came back bounding down the stairs two movies in his hand his actions bringing a smile to Kankri's face.

"Which one do you wanna watch first? Pitch Perfect or Titanic?" Karkat asked as he stopped in front of the large tv.

"Hmmm...lets go with Titanic." Kankri said after a moment of thinking.

Taking out the disc Karkat popped it into the player and pressed play, hurrying over to the couch and sitting next to his brother when it started.

Minutes into the movie Karkat hadn't noticed that he'd begun to lean into his brother or the fact that his brothers arm was around his shoulder, he only noticed about half an hour later when Kankri began to lightly run his fingers up and down his right arm with the hand around his shoulder.

His face going red Karkat looked quizzically at his older brother. "Um...Kankri..what're you doing?"

The hand didn't stop. "Nothing." Kankri replied not even bothering to look at him, his face towards the screen.

Karkat said nothing else but leaned into his brother more, not really minding. The younger one was having trouble watching the movie as soon as the older put his other hand on his knee and the arm around his shoulder slid down to his waist encircling him. This time he said nothing and continued to try and watch the movie.

An hour into it Karkat was now on Kankri's lap a prominent blush on his face, the others hands wrapped around his waist and his chin on the others head.

"Karkat?" Kankri asked lifting up his head.

"Yeah?" He answered looking up at him.

Kankri said nothing as he leaned down and kissed him a light but still visible blush on his face.

Karkat was overcome with shock his eyes wide, he barely registered the fact that he had began to kiss back.

Kankri was the first to break the kiss the blush on his face darker. He smiled and hugged Karkat tightly. "Kar, I know that doing this is wrong but..." He paused and heaved a sigh, looking away. "But I really love you." He let the words hang in the air before he looked back at the other.

Karkat couldn't believe what he had just heard, his heart was doing summersaults in his chest. Turning around in his lap to straddle him, Karkat brought a hand up to cup the others cheek and pulled his face down, bringing him into another kiss.

It was Kankri's turn to be wide-eyed, he hadn't thought that his little brother would return his forbidden feelings. He thought that he would pull back and slap him giving him a repulsive look before stomping off and forever hating his disgusting guts.

Placing his hands on the others hips, Kankri turned his head slightly to the side deepening the kiss. Licking his bottom lip Kankri silently asked for permission to enter, to which Karkat gave entrance.

The younger Vantas boy circled the others neck with his arms his hands finding a place in his hair.

Letting their tongues dance for another few minutes Kankri broke the kiss once more and smiled at his brother again. Kankri nuzzled his neck breathing in his sent before nipping it lightly and licking up his throat, sending shivers up Karkat's back a low moan escaping him.

Karkat in turn was having a hard time concentrating on anything else other than the fire spreading through his body. Slowly he began to grind his hips into his brother earning a gasp and a moan from him, he could feel his brothers own erection pressing against his.

Sucking hard on Karkat's neck Kankri made sure to leave a hickey, biting down slightly when Karkat continued to grind into him. Having enough Kankri picked him and carried him up the stairs.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?" Karkat asked flustered and a bit annoyed.

"I think it would be better to go to a more closed and intimate place." Kankri replied kicking open the door to his room before shutting it with this foot and laying Karkat down on his bed.

Taking off his red sweater, Kankri threw it to the side and crawled on top of Karkat pulling up his shirt and throwing it to a far corner in the room.

Licking his lips Kankri kissed his brother, grinding his hips into him, a low moan escape both their throats. With one hand placed at Karkat's hips and the other one playing with the boys nipple, the image of Karkat was undeniably a turn on. The noises coming from him fueling the excitement in Kankri.

After a few more minutes of making out and grinding, Karkat pulled away and looked at his brother through half lidded eyes. "K-Kankri please.."

His brother gave a light smirk before trailing kisses down his chest, stopping above the waistline of his pants. "Please what Karkat?"

"Ju-just fuck me already." He growled obviously embarrassed to have to say it.

Slipping his fingers into Karkat's pants, Kankri made quick work of removing them along with Karkat's underwear. Getting up he took his own off and climbed back onto the bed.

Opening the drawer on the side of his bed the older boy pulled out a bottle of lube. Coating three fingers he put it back and looked at Karkat. "I'll insert the first finger now." Gently he slid in the finger. Making sure Karkat was comfortable he add in another finger, kissing the boy when he hissed in pain. Slowly he began scissoring him stretching him out, mewls of pleasure coming from Karkat.

"Alright this is the last one." Inserting the last finger he began to thrust his fingers into Karkat looking for a certain spot. He smiled slightly when he found it having heard a gasp and a moan escape the other.

Deeming him stretched enough Kankri pulled his fingers out earning a whimper of disappointment from Karkat. Lifting Karkat's legs and putting them on his shoulders Kankri positioned himself at the others entrance. "I'm entering now." Moving some hair out of the others face, Kankri kissed the boy and slowly began to enter him. Distracting Karkat from the pain by starting to stroke his hard length.

Staying still, the other was having a hard time restraining himself from simply taking his younger brother. Despite being thoroughly stretched he was still extremely tight, which felt like heaven for his aching cock.

"Kankri...move already." Karkat groaned his hands clutching the sheets beneath him.

Complying Kankri pulled back until just the tip was in before thrusting back inside, groaning and holding onto Karkat's hips as the younger moaned and clutched the sheets tighter.

He kept thrusting in and out slowly keeping a steady pace. "D-damn Kar...kat..."

"Go...faster!" Karkat moaned out.

Kankri complied, holding tighter to Karkat's hips and thrusting into him, going deeper each time.

"Ah!" Karkat gasped as Kankri hit his prostate.

Kankri in turn moved a bit and kept aiming at that one spot, his pace becoming faster as he started to near his end. Grabbing a hold of Karkat's length he began to stroke him roughly in time to his thrusts.

"I-I'm not go-going to last much longer!" Kankri groaned. Kissing the other he thrusted a final time into the other before he came along with Karkat.

"Kankri!" Karkat moaned out his seed spilling over their stomachs.

The pair stayed in their positions for a few seconds later before the older Vantas pulled out and collapsed next to the younger both of them panting rather harshly, their bodies slick with sweat.

Hugging Kankri he didn't pay attention to the mess they created. "Kankri?" He said.

"Hmm?" He answered back absentmindedly.

"I love you to." He said burying his face into Kankri's chest.

Kankri chuckled "Thats good to hear."

Soon the two drifted off to sleep, Kankri holding Karkat in his arms and Karkat half laying on top of Kankri.

* * *

_So...that was my attempt at writing Vantascest. Review and tell me how I did, it would be much appreciated and it'll help me learn how to write better. :) _

_Hope you guys liked it at the_ _very least. Bye now!~ ?_


End file.
